Memories
by Diesty-chan
Summary: My second ff story. Based on the lyrics of 'Memories' by Within Temptation. It based throughout both games. Will Yuna find Tidus? Read and find out. YunaxTidus


A/N: This is my second Final Fantasy X fic and ever since I heard the song used I had to write this. It may be a bit hard to read as there are flashbacks running out through and not in order. Everything in italics are flashbacks. If I get any of the scenes wrong I do apologise. I have nothing more to say except enjoy

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2, neither the song which is by Within Temptation; they all belong to the respected owners.

Memories

_~ In this world you tried,_

_Not leaving me alone, behind,_

_Theres no other way ~_

_No, uttered the brunette summoner. Her green and blue eyes fell upon her love, who was staring at his diminishing arms. _

_Tidus looked up, his blue eyes full of sadness, and connected them with the summoners. Yuna, I have to go, he placed his hands on his hips, like he always did when he felt he was in an awkward predicament, Im sorry I couldnt show you Zanakard, his throat tensed and tears formed in his eyes. _

_Yuna shook her head vigorously, not wanting to believe what was enfolding before her. _

_Good-bye, he said to them all, his voice full of regret, but more so to his summoner. He then walked past her and away from them all, away from her. Away from all he knew and cherished. _

_Yuna could only stare at his departing form, and before she knew what she was doing, she ran after him. She heard Kimahri call out her name, but she wasnt going to stop for anyone._

_The blonde haired guardian turned around, arms stretched out, just as she ran straight through him and went crashing to the floor. She heard her friends gasp. As she lay there, the realisation sank deep into her core. She was no longer in denial; she couldnt stop him leaving. Tidus watched her as she struggled to get up, grief consuming her heart and body. She couldnt look at him, so she just stared into the golden abyss. She felt his eyes looking at her. This was her last chance to tell him, she thought._

_I love you, her voice sounded stronger than she felt. Her guardian just stared at her as his feelings for her overwhelmed his body. He found himself walking over to her. She felt his presence as he placed his fading arms around her shoulders, embracing her in a hug. He wished he could feel her, like when he kissed her in the spring. Yuna closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling._

_I love you too, he whispered into her ear quietly._

_Yunas chest rose and fell as her heart throbbed with bitter anguish; her pain escaped her body in the form of unending tears. Tidus then walked through her like a ghost, and ran to the edge of the deck, never looking back and jumped from the airship._

_Yuna crumbled to the floor, her sorrow finding a voice in her sobs._

_~ I prayed to the Gods, let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why ~_

Purple orbs watched the young former Summoner as she knelt in silence in the former Aeon chamber of the Besaid Temple.

How long has she been there? Wakka asked his wife, re-joining her.

If it helps, thats all that matters, came the calm response from Lulu, her eyes never leaving Yuna.

Do you think it will help? concern echoed in his voice, like an older brother worried for a sibling.

With Yevon and the Fayth gone, Im not sure.

They both looked at the brunette girl and sighed.

Why? Yuna spoke quietly; she paused trying to fight back the urge not to cry, I did want you wanted. I defeated Sin, why couldnt I just have him? her shoulders shook slightly, why did he have to ? her voice quavered. I loved him! her voice echoed loudly around the chamber.

Lulu and Wakka rushed over to her side, alarm set on their faces.

He loved me too, her body shook as the tears finally fell and the pain consumed her.

Come on, Yuna, lets go home, Lulu cuddled the sobbing girl, her own voice crackling.

The married couple helped Yuna to her feet and supported her as they started to leave the chamber. Yuna lifted her head as the door slid open and the first time she had met him came flooding back. She had stood in the same spot, just like now. She had flung her hair back as she had been cooped up in the chamber for a time. She had finally got her first mightly Aeon. Her eyes had met his first. He was a stranger and yet she was not concerned by him. She could read his blue eyes that he was also concerned, even though he didnt know her.

Yuna? Lulus voice cut through the memory, causing Yuna to look up at her, tears still fresh in her eyes. They all then left the temple, in silence.

_~ All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent moments, I imagine you are here ~_

Nightfall had settled on Besaid Island; the whole island was quiet, except for the chirping crickets and a brunette girl. Yuna looked at the waves lashing over her feet and washing away her footprints as she walked the length of the sand. She had not been able to sleep and so she decided to come down to the beach.

Suddenly, a whistle broke through the air and her head shot up at the sound. Her eyes focused on the figure, in the distance, walking towards her. His blonde hair blew slightly in the wind, and his blue eyes sparkled. A smile was on his face as he looked at her.

Yuna felt those bitter warm droplets build up in her eyes; she blinked to hold them back and she felt her heart thumping in her chest. But when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She looked up the beach in both directions, but she was alone. Her heart sank as she realised that she had only imagined him.

_~ All of my memories keep you near,_

_Silent whispers, silent tears ~_

_I love you too_

Yuna shot up in her bed. Her heart pounded inside her ribcage and her breathing became erratic. She felt trails of tears across her cheeks. She looked over to Lulu and Wakkas bed; they were still asleep.

She lay down again on her back. She had heard his last words to her; they haunted her dreams, her thoughts, and her heart. The pain was too much to bear.

Why did you have to leave me? she whispered, moving her face into her pillow and clenching the sides with her hands.

_~ Made me promise Id try,_

_To find my way back in this life ~_

_Yuna? his voice made the young summoner look up at him. He was stood in her doorway of her room on her uncles airship; his arms were crossed and he leaned up against the doorframe. His face was full of concern, you okay?_

_She nodded her head, like she always did, but they both knew she wasnt._

_He pushed himself off the doorframe and entered the room; the metal door slid shut behind him, casting them both in shadows. He seated himself next to her on her bed. He looked at her but she was looking at the floor. _

_Im not okay, she said quietly like a small child._

_I know, was all he said. _

_Im scared, she looked up at him, terrified actually, her eyes glossed over with tears._

_Tidus looked alarmed and pulled her into a reassuring hug. Yuna quietly sobbed into his chest, while he placed his chin atop her head._

_Well be all right, Tidus told her and kissed the top of her head._

_Yuna started to calm down and looked up at him with glossy eyes, are you sure?_

_Hey, he smiled, wiping a falling tear off her cheek, we have to be if Im to take you to my Zankard._

_Hai, she nodded resting her head against his chest again. Tidus buried his face into her hair and pulled her closer to his body. Silence fell over them again._

_Tidus? Yuna asked. _

_Hm? _

_Would you stay with me tonight? she looked up at him again, her eyes no longer puffy and red. _

_Tidus appeared slightly surprised, are you sure? his blue eyes looked into her mix-match orbs._

_I just want to feel safe tonight._

_His surprise faded, of course, he smiled, and then he lowered his face and kissed his summoner. _

_They both then lay down on the bed, Yuna snuggled up to his torso, and Tidus with his arms wrapped around her protectively._

_Tidus lay there lost in thought, he was thinking about what was laid out in front of him tomorrow, when everything hed known, cherished and loved would become nothing. _

_Yuna, can you promise me something? His throat tensed. _

_The summoner didnt move, what is it? she simply asked. _

_If I dont make it through tomorrow, you promise me that youll carry on? he closed his blue eyes._

_Dont be silly. Of course youll make it. She chuckled softly at what she thought was a silly question. _

_Please? he pleaded; seriousness broke through in his voice._

_Yuna then shifted, she sat up slightly and faced him. She could see the severity set on his handsome features. His blue eyes pleaded with her to agree. If thats what you want. She agreed but suspicion plagued the back of her mind. _

_It is._

_Then I promise, she smiled, but were gonna be together forever. You do know that right? _

_Tidus forced a smile, fighting back the tears that were brimming his eyes. He placed a hand on her warm cheek and pulled her nearer to him. He then kissed her again, but with more passion this time. Yuna indulged in the warmth and emotion of their kiss. Tidus then pulled her onto his torso before flipping over so he was on top of her, and the Summoner let him._

_~ I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign youre okay_

_Remind me again its worth it all_

_So I can go on ~_

Are you here? Yuna asked, at the platform edge in the Farplane at Guadosalm. She stood looking out waiting to see if his image would appear. She waited for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly and finally a figure appeared before her, but it wasnt him.

No, it was her father and shortly after her mother joined him. She smiled at the both them, though they never smiled back, and she wished they were still here to help her through her pain. She had been so young when her mother was taken from her and then her father, the previous High Summoner, had gave up his life to bring the Calm to the people of Spira. She respectively bowed to her parents. She watched with watery eyes as they faded back into memories.

Yuna was about to leave when another figure suddenly appeared before her. Her eyes widened in shock. Before her floated Sir Auron, her other fallen guardian. She thought shed never see him again as he too was a dream. No, she corrected herself he was an unsent. He was the one who had brought Tidus to her, though at the time she didnt know shed fall in love with him and miss him so much.

Are you going to bring him to me again, Sir Auron? she looked at his ageless face, but got no reply from his empty eyes hidden behind tainted glasses. She then remembered she was only seeing her memory of him. She sighed with a heavy heart, rest in peace now, Sir Auron. She bowed to him and he too faded like her parents.

She waited in case he did appear. She knew he was a dream that the Fayth had created, but there was that little flicker that even if he had died she could still come visit him here. He did not, however, appear before her. Perhaps it was a good thing because then she knew he wasnt dead, but perhaps he was waiting for her somewhere. She decided to leave finally, her question half answered.

She looked for her two comrades, she saw the blonde Al-bhed first. Rikku stood talking to an image of a young Al-Bhed woman. Yuna walked over to her.

Is this your mother? she asked her cousin.

Rikku looked at her with watery blue orbs, yep, she squeaked with a nod. Yuna pulled the young girl into a comforting hug.

From over Yunas shoulder, Rikku noticed Paine standing before some figures.

Whos Paine visiting? The blonde haired girl pulled away from Yuna, sniffling. They both looked over to their friend.

I dunno. Family perhaps? Yuna voiced her assumptions.

The red-eyed woman noticed the other two looking at her; she decided she has may have shown them too much that she wasnt ready to tell. As she rejoined them ,she could sense Rikku couldnt wait to interrogate her. Dont! she said firmly to the Al-Bhed, shutting the girl up instantly. Are we finished here? she asked the ex-Summoner, now Gunner.

We are, she smiled at her. She then let Paine lead the way out.

So did you see him? Rikku asked her cousin, looking at her as they walked.

No, Yuna shook her head.

Whats that mean? the blonde asked.

Hes not here, exceptthat Im not sure, Yuna told her.

They both then joined Paine along the path out of the Farplane.

_~ All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent memories, I imagine you are here ~_

She looked idly at the wall facing her, as she rolled the orange sphere, Kimahri had found, in her palms. She hadnt watched it yet. She was scared in case it wasnt him. She wasnt sure if her heart could take it if it wasnt. Her hand slipped and she dropped it, the thud brought her out of her reverie. She looked down at the sphere glowing orange as it lay on the floor. She stretched her arm down to pick up the sphere when a shadow fell over her. She instantly stopped, her arm still stretched in the direction of the floor. She looked at the shadow and knew automatically it belonged to him. She smiled as she looked up and saw his back walking away from her.

Wait! she cried, as she jumped up from the bed, he was walking down the stairs and into the cabin.

Tidus! she shouted as she peered over the balcony down into the cabin lounge.

Yesh missh Yuna? Barkeep, the Hyphello, asked looking up at her from the bar.

She looked around the whole room from the balcony, but only she and Barkeep were in the cabin.

Sorry, she apologised to Barkeep for disturbing him.

No worriesh missh Yuna, he went back to drying a glass.

Yuna felt foolish as she returned to her sleeping quarters. She picked up the sphere and simply looked at it. _Is it time? _she asked herself.

_~ All of my memories keep you near _

_Your silent whispers, silent tears ~_

Yuna stood on the deck of the airship, breathing in the cooling night air. The airship was stationed for the night. Yuna couldnt sleep and had come up on deck to clear her thoughts, while the others slept.

I kept my promise, she spoke softly into the night. She sat down looking into the horizon against the sea, watching the stars twinkle on its surface. She closed her eyes and let the slight sea breeze wash over her face. She stayed up there for a good hour or so before deciding to return back to her bed to try and sleep.

As she entered the lift and the door shut, she heard the familiar whistle. Her eyes widened as she punched at the screen to return her to the deck, as she was already descending to the cabin. She was annoyed at how slow it seemed to go.

Upon reaching the deck, she ran out of the lift. She looked around breathing heavily, as her heart was thumping in her rib cage. But she was alone; no one was up there. After her thumping heart calmed, she put her fingers to her mouth and blew. Her whistle echoed around the silent air. She waited for a response, but got nothing. She whistled one last time, all hope disappearing with every new second. Disappointment filled her face. She was so sure shed heard his whistle.

Why are you doing this to me? she shouted up into the sky, to some unseen God. She then trudged back to the lift, forcing the tears of distress away.

_~ Together in all of these memories_

_I see your smile ~_

_Yuna, Tidus moved closer to the High Summoner, waddling through the springs waters towards her. Her slim shoulders shook as she continued to sob. The blitzball player stopped before her and placed his hands on her shaking shoulders, in a reassuring way. Yuna found herself looking up at him, tears trailing down her cheeks. Tidus said nothing just looked at her. He then moved in closer to her pulling her towards him. His lips met hers, delicately, in their first kiss. Yuna was startled initially but once the realisation kicked in, she closed her eyes and returned the affection. They both slipped into the cool waters, lips still sealed in the embrace. They broke away, their fingers still entwined as they floated through the spring. _

_Tidus smiled at her as he floated in the water above her, so he was now above her diagonally. She smiled back, happy. This was the first time through her pilgrimage that she felt happy and carefree. She moved so she was facing him properly. She then pulled him to her, their lips locking again. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair. Tidus placed his hands around waist holding her close to him. He didnt want to let her go and she didnt want the moment to end. _

Yuna tossed and turned in her sleep, rolling on to one side and then to her other side. Perspiration glistened over her skin and her clothes clung to her slim frame. She suddenly shot up in her bed, her chest rose and fell with her erratic breathing. Tears clung to her eyelashes.

A dream, she told herself with a trembling voice, once she had calmed down. It was just a dream, She was reassuring herself.

Subconsciously her hand moved to her mouth, her fingers lightly touching her lips, as if to savour the memory. His face flashed before her eyes, his infamous smile grazing his lips and his blue eyes sparkling.

The gunner shook her head to make the memories fade. She lay back down in her bed and tried to regain her sleep again.

Yuna stood in the domed room at Zankard. Rikku and Paine had let her go by herself. It was in this place she has fought Yunalesca and chose not to give up any of her guardians to become Sin. She couldnt do what the first Summoner had, give up her love. Give up Tidus. Although she had lost him anyway, which she couldnt have prevented.

_All of my memories I hold dear,_ she brought her hands up to her chest; fingers folded together and rested them against her skin. The memory of the group from two years previously appeared before her eyes. She saw Lulu and Wakka standing next to her former self. Kimahri was trailing behind like always to make sure everyone was safe from the rear. Rikku was way out in front, like the anxious and inquisitive little being she is. Auron wasnt far behind Rikku, keeping an eye on her, while also searching for hidden dangers. And then there was Tidus, standing in front of her, with his back to her. Her younger version walked up to him and he turned as he sensed her approach.

Yuna remembered the scene enfolding before her.

She watched herself as she smiled back at him, her eyes full of happiness; she placed her hand on his cheek. Tidus moved his face into the touch, bringing his own hand up and placing it on her cheek. He closed his eyes as he did so.

Fresh tears welled up in the Gunners orbs. She found herself walking to the memory and saw the love they both had for each other.

_Darling, you know Ill love you. Until the end of time._ She whispered quietly to the Zankard blitzball stars image. She then turned her back on the memory and walked back to the entrance.

_~ All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, I imagine you are here ~_

_She was stood at the pier edge at the Luca docks. She raised her two fingers to her mouth and blew. The whistle was loud and clear._

_I can do it now, see, she quietly, so come find me. She then whistled again. The whistle was carried on the wind and over the sea. _

_The breeze, that sang her whistle tune, danced around her, blowing her brown hair around her face, and playing with her clothes. She waited to see if she would get a response, but all she heard were the cries of the gulls from above. She hadnt given up yet, so whistled again._

Please, _she begged in her mind._

_Yuna! _

_The High Summoner turned around and saw the black mage walking towards her. _

_Are you ready? Lulu asked her, now in front of her. _

_Yuna glanced back at the ocean and then back to Lulu, I guess so._

_Come on then, Lulu smiled and then started to walk back up the pier. Yuna followed her towards the Luca blitzball stadium, where she was giving a speech to the people of Spira. _

_~ All of my memories keep you near _

_Your silent whispers, silent tears ~_

_She had finished her speech and the people in the stadium were cheering at her. She smiled as she looked back at her friends. _

_Rikku was jumping, her arms flung above her head, with a massive grin on her face. Lulu and Wakka were stood next to each other. Lulu had her arms crossed over her chest and was smiling at her proudly. Wakka had the same expression across his face. Yunas eyes fell on to her blue friend, Kimahri; he nodded his head slowly and closed his eyes, respectively. Yuna returned the nod and smiled at him when his eyes opened. She scanned around her friends again and gasped as an extra figure appeared behind Lulu and Wakka. _

_We did it my Lady Summoner, He smiled at her. She smiled back at him, tears rimmed her eyes, but they didnt fall._

I couldnt have done it without you_, she said to him in her mind. _

_He nodded his head at her, and then turned and started walking away, his image fading with every step. _

Yuna couldnt jump off the airship quick enough. A blonde man turned around as she landed with a splash in the shallow waters of the Besaid Island bay. She was already running through the water towards him. He smiled at her as he realised who she was. He was a bit surprised to see the transformation she had gone through.

She flung her arms around his shoulder when she reached him and hugged him for dear life. She didnt want to let go of him.

Surprised a little at first, Tidus wrapped his arms her petite frame. He closed his eyes savouring the embrace. He felt her hair tickle the side of his face, and her fingers gripped into the back of his top. He smiled happy to be back with her in his arms.

Yuna closed her eyes with a smile, snuggled up to her former guardian. She was so glad he was now a solid form, not a fading form like the last time shed seen him, on the fateful day on the airship deck. She breathed in his scent and felt the fabric of his top between her fingers. He was real. She had found him.

She ended the embrace, pulling away from him slightly, yet she was still in his arms. She looked at him and placed her hands on either side of his tanned face, feeling his warm skin under her palms. He smiled at her as she moved a hand to his blonde locks and touched it gingerly.

It is you! she cried, pouncing on him again, happy tears trailing down her cheeks.

He cradled her head next to his chest, his fingers running through her brown hair.

She pulled away from him, looking at him, _All of my memories_

And you found me, he finished her sentence smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

He then cupped her face in his hands and tilted her face slightly and lowered his face closer to hers.

Yuna closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. Tidus closed his eyes too as their lips locked together. He felt her hands running through his hair, and he moved his hands to her back and pulled her in closer to him, their bodies touching. They were lost in each other.

Hey, you guys! A voice broke through their embrace.

They both pulled away and looked at to the source of the voice; both blushed instantly.

Stood on the beach were the whole Besaid village and the Gullwings. Wakka waved at them, Lulu was stood next to him, cradling a baby boy in her arms. Rikku too was waving at them, excitement evident in her body language. Paine was stood next to her with arms folded.

Come on, Tidus grabbed Yunas hand and started to running towards the crowd. Yuna ran behind him but before long she had overtaken him. Tidus looked completely surprised and realised she had changed a lot. They carried on running towards their friends.

And thats the end guys. Now youve read it, all thats left to do is review it if you want? Im sorry if theres any mistakes I have proof-read this but you cant always see them. Thank you to my imoutou-san, Ladyfiction,

who beta-ed it for me, I really appreciate it.

_Diesty-Chan_


End file.
